


A Home

by themoistplinth



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a thing to get me writing again tbh, silly proposal in a restauraunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoistplinth/pseuds/themoistplinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judai wants to spend his life with Johan</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucyverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/gifts).



The restaurant was beautiful for the occasion; everything, from the crimson velvet of the magnificent curtains shaped around the crystal-clear glass of the windows that displayed the bustling dark street outside to the string quartet in the corner playing their instruments slowly and sweetly. The restaurant smelt the part too; dozens of dishes letting off aromas of meals from every corner of the world, all melding together into a tantalising scent.

Johan stared across the table at Judai, the latter staring at a large, folding menu with a look of determination and starvation on his face. Johan wasn’t surprised, the boy was a bottomless pit when it came to food; he’d seen Judai wolf down an entire family sized KFC meal before and ask if there was seconds. Whenever they went out to eat though Judai always had sensible portions and ate delicately, not even using his hands to eat finger food. It was almost like a completely different person.

“I’ve been thinking about what I want…” Judai said and Johan laughed softly.

“I can tell,” he grinned, “Your face is practically going red with thought; it’s almost matching your jacket”. 

“I don’t mean to eat,” Judai said and Johan frowned at him. The other boy was looking nervous, his hands tapping gently against the table in an erratic rhythm against the table, “I mean for the future”. 

“What do you mean?” Johan asked, his own nerves now showing across his face, “Judai?”

“One day I want a home,” Judai said, “A proper home, with a garden in the front and back, a fence, friendly neighbours and a dog. I want to live somewhere one day”. 

Johan opened his mouth to speak but Judai moved on, “I want someone there as well. I want to have a kid or two to keep me company. I want to settle down, build a life,” Judai’s eyes shimmered through tears, “I want someone to help me too”. 

“Judai?” Johan whispered and stared as the other boy, the other boy who was sitting across from him, the other boy who was pulling a ring from his jacket, got down on one knee beside the table.

“Johan Anderson,” Judai said, his face split into an impossibly wide grin, “Would you do me the honour of starting that life with me?”

“You mean…?” Johan said, his voice barely audible. 

“Yes,” Judai smiled, “Johan will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Johan said, before shouting, “Yes!” much louder, “Yes I will, I will marry you!”

All around the restaurant applause broke out from people barely noticeable before, men and women whom were completely invisible whilst Judai shone in Johan’s life. A waiter brought over a bottle of champagne, proclaiming it ‘free of charge for the fiancés!’ and every couple on their way out of the building stopped to congratulate them on their engagement. Judai and Johan laughed and kissed and smiled and held each other the entire evening; they ordered each other’s food for on another and ended up with a bill far beyond anything they could pay before the same waiter told them again that there would be no charge for such lucky love.

Hours passed and the restaurant was completely empty, save for the staff closing and Johan in Judai’s arms. The boys bid the staff a cheery farewell as they left, Judai’s jacket and Johan and Johan’s arm around Judai. They wandered down the now empty street, smiles stretched across their faces.

They turned a block and Johan’s smile grew more sincere and playful, “Think they’re gonna realise?” 

“Has anyone ever realised before?” Judai laughed, pulling his jacket off of Johan and sliding it back over his back. 

“That’s a point,” Johan shrugged, “You have my real ring?”

Judai fished around in his pockets and pulled out a silver and diamond ring, sparkling in the bright streetlights, “Course. You got mine?” 

Johan laughed, “Which one?” he said with his eyebrows raising teasingly, “The one I spent a fortune on or the ninety nine cent store one we got on the way to eat?” 

“I think you know the answer to that,” Jaden shrugged and held out his hand. Johan slid a ring onto his finger and Judai stared at it, “Think you’re a real wise-guy huh?”

“I wanna keep this one,” Johan said, holding up a matching silver and diamond ring, “It probably looks better on me anyway”. 

“Ass”. 

Johan put his arm back around Judai’s waist and they began walking back down the empty road again, contently making their way home in silence. Not an awkward silence, but rather a loving silence, a silence of two people who understand the need for not constant communication. 

Eventually, however, as happens to all silence, it was broken, “So where do you wanna go next week?” Judai asked confidently, wiggling the plastic ring off of his finger as they approached the door to their home, moving through the front garden, the front garden that connected to the back, the back garden where their dog, a Rottweiler named Yubel, lay asleep in a doghouse.

“We’re running out of places in town we haven’t pretended to propose in,” Johan said with worry in his voice, “How about KFC?”

“KFC sounds good,” Jaden nodded, rummaging in his pockets and fishing out the door key, “Care to come inside?” 

“Careful husband,” Johan grinned, “Bringing home a man often ends with him staying the night”. 

Judai laughed and together they walked into their home where a blonde neighbourhood babysitter, Alexis, slept on the sofa with two children too asleep lying on her lap, Si and Blair.

Home, Johan thought giddily to himself.

Home.


End file.
